Thrilling
by Like A Dove
Summary: She wondered what it would feel like to let him taste her blood, whether or not he would like it, or whether she would even want him to. She wasn't surprised to discover that she did


**A/N: This is just a long winded drabble. I may or may not do more in the future. We will just have to see. :) Enjoy!**

Simon sat perched on top of the kitchen counter, rambling about _Bleach _and about how Adult Swim was supposed to start showing two new animes in their fall line-up and how he hoped to God one of them wasn't going to be _Vampire Knight_, otherwise he would have to kill himself. Again.

Clary was searching for a bread knife in Luke's kitchen drawers. All of his kitchen utensils were scattered about in no organized pattern and when Clary finally _did _find the knife she held it up victoriously. Simon paused in his speech to offer her congratulations before continuing on with his rant.

She pulled out the loaf of bread and began to slice through it, nodding occasionally in Simon's direction so that he would know she was listening.

"There isn't even any sex in _Vampire Knight_, and it's supposed to be about vampires. Vampires are supposed to be sexual creatures. I mean, we _penetrate _you. Well, with our fangs, but I mean, the innuendoes just write themselves at that point. Plus, the main couple are brother and sister and it's just severely fucked up and—"

He froze when Clary's hand jerked to the side on its own accord. She winced as the semi-sharp blade dug into the side of her palm and blood bloomed up from the cut. She pulled away and set the knife down in order to examine it. Simon was silent.

She looked up at him, chewing the inside of her cheek. He was utterly still, his head dutifully turned away, his jaw clenched.

Ever since her best friend had been made into a vampire there had been a slight curiosity that Clary would feel every time she got a paper cut or nicked her leg while shaving. She wondered what it would be like to let him taste it, whether or not he would like it, or whether she would even want him to. It didn't surprise her very much to know that the idea of letting Simon have her blood didn't repulse her in the slightest. In fact, if she was really being honest with herself, she sort of _wanted _him to, just for the experience, if nothing else.

She took a deep breath and made her way over to him, cradling her bleeding palm in her other hand.

"Clary don't," he breathed when she reached his side, his head still turned away from her. She reached out and took his chin with her uninjured hand and pulled his face towards her. She offered up her other hand. When his eyes met hers she could see the desire in them, the utter _need. _

"Clary—" he began.

"It's okay," Clary stated simply. "You shouldn't waste it."

With a slight hesitation Simon reached out and pulled her injured palm to his lips. His fangs were protruding out when he opened his mouth, but he was careful not to let them pierce her skin. With a groan he traced his tongue over the cut and flicked the blood into his mouth. Then he covered the still bleeding cut with his lip and started to _suck._ Clary felt a tingling sensation prick at the bottom of her stomach. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as he continued to drink from her. She let out a little moan when his tongue came out again to gather up extra droplets of blood that had dribbled down her palm and onto her wrist. The sensation that he was giving her was causing her heart to pound, and if this was how it felt to have him drink from her hand she could only _imagine _how they both would feel if he was drinking from her _neck._ It took an immense amount of self control not to flip her long hair over her shoulder and offer it up to him at that moment, and before her control could crack he pulled away. His chest was heaving and his eyes were absolutely wild as he stared down at her. With a swift moment he had hopped down from the counter and was standing very close to her; she could feel his breath across her cheek.

There was no hesitation from either of them when he reached up and cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips against hers. She pushed herself against him. She didn't even start when she tasted her own blood in his mouth. It didn't feel strange. In fact it felt…right in a very twisted sort of way.

In fact it felt…thrilling.


End file.
